


Bewitched

by clotpoleofthelord (plantainleaf)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Shipper!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantainleaf/pseuds/clotpoleofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas groaned, shifting, and rolled on his side, opening his eyes. “Sam?”</p><p>“Hey, Cas,” Sam replied, “”Glad you’re okay.”</p><p>Cas nodded, fighting to a sitting position. “Sam, I’m glad to see you’re unharmed as well.” He stared at Sam, eyes flicking up and down his body, for a long moment.</p><p>Dean cleared his throat. “Uh, guys, I’m good too. If you were wondering.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitched

"Sam!" called Dean frantically. "Sammy! You okay?" He fought to get himself upright and ran towards the corner of the smoky room where he'd last seen his brother.

"I'm good!" Sam called back, coughing. "Cas got hit by something, though!"

Dean sped up and dropped to the floor beside the unconscious angel. “Cas!” He pressed a hand to Cas’s neck, letting out a whoosh of air in relief as he felt a pulse and met Sam’s eyes as his brother knelt on Cas’s other side.

Cas groaned, shifting, and rolled on his side, opening his eyes. “Sam?”

“Hey, Cas,” Sam replied, “”Glad you’re okay.”

Cas nodded, fighting to a sitting position. “Sam, I’m glad to see you’re unharmed as well.” He stared at Sam, eyes flicking up and down his body, for a long moment.

Dean cleared his throat. “Uh, guys, I’m good too. If you were wondering.”

Cas glanced at Dean and gave a distracted smile, then fixed his gaze back on Sam. “I’m not sure if I can stand on my own yet. Sam, would you mind helping me to the car?”

Bewildered, Sam glanced at Dean, who shrugged. He had no idea what was happening either.

“Uh, yeah, sure, Cas.” Sam slid an arm under the angel’s shoulders and hauled him upright, slowly walking him to the Impala. Dean followed helplessly.

Once Cas was situated in the back seat, Sam shut the door and hurried back over to Dean. “Dude, what the hell.”

Dean stared through the window at Cas, who had closed his eyes and was leaning against the seat, smiling. “I got no clue, Sammy. But something is definitely not right.”

Sam glanced at Cas, who seemed to have fallen asleep. “And the staring thing is weird. Don’t you think it’s weird? Because it is.”

“What staring thing?”

“Um, how you guys stare at each other all the time? Except somehow it’s been transferred to me. Let me tell you, I’ve been on the receiving end of it for five minutes and it’s freaking me out.”

Dean frowned. “All right. Let’s get him back to the bunker. Maybe we can find some more info there.”

\-----

Cas slept most of the ride home. At the bunker, he once again refused Dean’s help, opting for Sam’s instead. Dean was definitely noticing the staring thing now, and how Cas seemed to be touching Sam all the time.

Dean didn’t like it.

Sure, he and Cas hadn’t really talked about it, not beyond the whole ‘profound bond’ stuff, but they all knew there was something between Dean and Cas that just wasn’t there with anyone else.

Or at least, that’s what they’d thought. But now Dean was starting to reevaluate.

They’d just finished dinner and were settling into what they’d turned into the entertainment room. Dean was stretched out on the couch, popcorn in hand, and Sam sprawled across the loveseat with a book. They’d just started discussing whether to throw in a movie when Cas wandered in, glanced at each of them, and promptly sat on the loveseat, squeezing next to Sam’s legs.

The conversation halted as both stared at him. He stared back, oblivious to their surprise.

“Okay.” said Sam slowly, “Cas, what is up with you? Are you avoiding Dean?”

Cas’s eyebrows rose. “Why would I be avoiding Dean?”

“Because you’ve barely spoken to him all evening! And now you’re sitting on MY couch instead of his! What about your–” Sam hesitated, then gave in and used finger quotes– “‘profound bond’?”

Cas leaned closer to Sam. “But Sam, you and I share a–” he leaned in very close, whispering into Sam’s ear– “different kind of bond.”

Sam jumped up from the couch. “Okay, something is wrong. Very, very wrong. Cas, you love Dean. You always have. I don’t know what’s up with you, but this is really wrong.”

Cas tilted his head, looking quizzical. “No, Sam. I love you. Not Dean.”

Dean made a soft, pained noise, color draining from his face.

“No, you don’t,” argued Sam.

“I do.”

“You don’t!”

“I–”

“No.” Sam was firm. “Cas, when do you first remember feeling these... feelings for me?”

Cas frowned, considering. “This afternoon when I awoke from the attack I was overwhelmed by my love for you, Sam.”

“And before that?”

Cas looked pained. “I don’t know. I can’t remember.”

Sam rubbed his temples and sighed, glancing at Dean, who was staring at his clenched fists and unlikely to provide any support. “What do you remember from this morning, Cas?”

Cas thought back. “I woke up in my room, and went to see if Dean was awake. He wasn’t, so I sat by his bed until he woke. Then we made eggs, you arrived, and we left for the hunt.”

Sam nodded. “So this morning, before the hunt, you were still focused on Dean. Great. So definitely the witch.” He stood. “I’m gonna go check out the spellbook we got from her. You two–” he glanced from Cas, who was watching him adoringly, to Dean, who if he were any tenser would probably strain something– “you two just try and relax.”

“Are you sure I can’t go with you?” Cas’s puppy dog eyes were good, but he was trying to use them on a master.

“No, Cas. You stay here. Or go to your room. I don’t care.”

Cas’s face fell and he slumped back on the loveseat.

\-----

An hour later, Sam bounded back into the entertainment room with a notebook filled with notes to find a twist on a common scene.

Cas was absorbed in a book on the loveseat, completely oblivious to his surroundings, while Dean watched him unblinkingly from the couch, book forgotten in his hands.

Sam cleared his throat, and both looked up at him. “Hey, so I found the spell.” He flipped through his notes. “Apparently some of the stuff in her house was booby trapped with all kinds of spells. This particular one is an imprint-style love spell; the victim feels like they’ve fallen in love with the first person they see after the spell is cast.” He glanced uncomfortably at the floor. “You may remember the last time we saw this. Uh, with Becky.”

Dean snorted, smiling for the first time since Cas was cursed. “Yeah, let’s never talk about that again, how about that?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. Anyway. Uh, the only way to break this particular one is with a kiss from the person the victim actually loves.” He glanced at Dean, who was staring again at his lap. “That’s you, Dean.”

Dean started to argue, but Sam cut him off. “Let’s just try it, Dean. If not, we’ll find out soon enough.”

“But I want to kiss you, Sam. Not Dean.” Cas was frowning, confused. “You’re who I love.”

“No, no I’m not.” Sam replied, groaning. “Seriously, you’ve been in love with Dean for years.” Cas still didn’t move. “Ok, fine. Cas, if you–if you love me, please kiss Dean, all right?”

Cas stared at him. “Why?”

Sam looked upwards, remembered there was no one up there to listen to his prayers, and sighed. “Uh, I dunno, Cas, to–to prove your love for me?”

Cas nodded resolutely. “All right.” He stood and walked to Dean, who scrambled back on the couch. “Dean, I need to kiss you now. I’m sorry.” He bent down and grabbed Dean by the shoulders, pulling him in. He paused for a second, inches away, and pressed his lips to Dean’s.

The was a burst of light as their lips met and the kiss shifted from awkward and wet to steamy and intense as Cas’s arms wrapped around Dean’s back and Dean pulled Cas onto the couch, pressing them together tightly.

Cas pulled back slightly to gasp, “I’m sorry, Dean, I love you, only you, always you,” and Dean nodded frantically, and replied,

“I know, Cas, I know, me too,” before diving back into the kiss.

Sam, thankfully back to being not the focus of Cas’s attention, grinned and snuck out. This painfully awkward afternoon was totally worth it if it got the two idiots to talk about their feelings.

 


End file.
